Un printemps à Paris
by loveless4813
Summary: le journal intime de Juka est enfin révélé


**Un printemps à Paris**

Voilà deux mois que je suis rentré dans Moi Dix Mois et que je chante au côté du plus beau des guitaristes. Dès que l'ai vu, j'ai succombé à son charme. Mystérieux, énigmatique et froid, il ne laisse pas sans voix. Il attire tout les regards et se fait sacré par tous. Même s'il ne parle jamais, le monde extérieur ne fait que débattre sur lui. Apparemment, c'est en disant le moi que l'on parle le plus de vous. Je vais la retenir celle-là. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre mes sentiments mais il semble impénétrable. A l'heure actuelle je ne lui ai pas encore dit clairement, je ne trouve pas le courage… je n'aie pas cette force pour lui exprimer mon amour, il faut deux garçon ensemble, c'est encore tabou mais un jour c'est promis je lui dirai à mon petit Mana, il verra ce qu'il verra. Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui mon cher journal, je dois me préparer pour le concert de demain…

Le concert fût fabuleux, j'ai encore plein d'étoile dans les yeux. Je n'arrête de le voir jouer de la guitare, il est vraiment une bête de scène. Il m'a même félicité de mes performances vocales. Je lui ai touché la main mais il l'a retiré aussi vite. Depuis, il fait tout pour m'éviter, cela m'affecte beaucoup mais il en faut plus pour me décourager… s'il le faut, je le kidnapperai et je ferai de lui mon preux chevalier… oulàlà je m'emporte aujourd'hui, çà doit être l'effet de ces alcools français, ils sont délicieux mais il ne faut pas trois verre pour que l'on se sent flotter. Bien sur avec tout ces verres, j'ai beaucoup rit mais lui, il ne rigola pas une seule fois. Le seul sourire qu'il a affiché, c'est quand Kazuno s'est pris la rampe dans les escaliers de l'hôtel. Ah… ce chère Kazu, si seulement il avait pu être l'élu de mon cœur, cela aurait été bien plus facile de lui dire je t'aime mais non, il a fallut que ce soit le plus froid de tous que mon destin choisisse. C'est toujours pour moi ces coups foireux et je pense que cela continuera jusqu'à mon dernier soupir. Enfin, bref, la journée fût extra, j'espère que cela va continuer… Qu'est ce que je ferais sans mon cher confident ? Malheureusement un cahier çà ne parle pas… et y en a un autre qui est aussi muet…

A l'heure où j'écrit ces quelques mots, on se trouve dans l'avion. La tournée européenne est terminée, on va pouvoir se reposer. Il se trouve juste sur le siège à côté de moi. Je voudrais tant le caresser. Passer ma main sur tout son corps. Lui masser le dos, le déshabiller afin que nous nous élancions dans une course éperdue. Le ciel exploserait sous notre passion mais la réalité est loin de mes espoirs. De jour en jour, je désespère, je n'en peux plus de ne pas partager la vie avec lui. Je voudrais tant me réveiller à ses côtés et lui apporter le petit dèj au lit comme dans les films. Nous pourrions passer notre vie ensemble et vieillir dans le même appartement. Nous nous disputerions pour un oui, pour un non. Après quoi, nous nous retrouverions, plus complice que jamais. La vie est trop injuste comme le disait Calimero mais je n'abandonnerai pas, non… je dois continuer et forcer ma bonne fortune à fusionner avec celle de Mana, cet être ravissant caché derrière ce voile de mystère, on pourrait même croire qu'il fait parti des démons de la luit, ceux qui s'éveille une fois la lune chassant le soleil. Bon, je vais aller me coucher et me plonger dans les bras de cette déesse dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je vais rêver d'une vie que je ne vivrai peut-être jamais.

Ça y est, nous sommes de retour sur notre terre natale. Nous nous sommes tous quitté pour que nous nous reposions mais après ces quelques jours à dormir, nous devons déjà enregistré le second album. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de continuer. C'est décider, à la prochaine réunion, je lui dit tout et tant pis s'il m'envoi valser dans les roses. Ce serait paradoxal, c'est sa fleur préférée… il n'oserait jamais les sacrifier pour quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas…

A mon cher journal : demain c'est le grand jour. Le tournant de ma vie. Soit il décide de partager son essence vitale, soit il me rejette comme l'ont fait beaucoup d'autres. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, je m'y ferai de toute manière. Si seulement tout pouvait ce passer comme je le souhaite… la vie serait tellement belle… enfin, je crois. Pourquoi nous sommes envahi de désires et de rêves, notre existence serait si légère sans cela… mais bien fade serait le quotidien. J'ai trouvé la solution, je deviens magicien et je lui jette un sort pour qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour moi. Encore une fois, ce serait trop facile… Je vais arrêter ma réflexion sinon je vais encore me morfondre toute la soirée et je pourrai encore acheter plusieurs boîtes de mouchoirs. J'arrête d'écrire des bêtises et on se retrouve dans vingt-quatre heures pour le grand final.

Nous étions sur le balcon du studio lorsque je lui aie tout dit. Le vent se prenait dans sa coiffure explosée. Sa longue cape noire flirtait avec le garde corps du balcon. Ses yeux bleus, grâce aux lentilles, me fixaient avec une extrême sagesse. Il était accoudé à la rambarde, un verre à la main et il ne bougeait pas, il attendait que les mots me jaillissent de la bouche pour aller s'étouffer dans ses petites oreilles. Je me lançai pendant qu'il me regardait du haut jusqu'en bas. Il plongea son regard froid parmi les étoiles et laissa s'échapper un soupir dans cette nuit où tout semblait s'être arrêter. Les oiseaux nocturnes fuyaient notre conversation et le léger vent, qui me rassurait, partit vers d'autres horizons. La lune se cacha derrière un nuage, peut-être était-elle gênée d'assister à un tel spectacle ou peut-être se sentait-elle étrangère à ce dialogue nocturne… Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Là, devant moi, il semblait impénétrable et intouchable, son cœur parla… il me demanda de l'oublier et de me concentrer sur mon travail et de réfléchir sur mon rôle au sein du groupe. Tout de suite, je remarquai qu'il ne fût pas insensible à mes mots, peut-être que je m'y suis prit trop tôt… Je devinai que j'avais une chance, si mince soit-elle, je la saisirai et j'en dégusterai tous les aspects. Mais avant d'en arriver là, je vais devoir batailler et je ne baisserai pas les bras. Eh oui, cher journal, la journée ne s'est pas trop mal passée ! Le jour où il m'acceptera je te lèguerai à un âme en peine comme je l'ai été afin de lui servir d'exemple et de dynamiser son énergie pour que son espoir ne se brise plus à l'avenir. Ce jour va bientôt arriver, je le sens…

L'enregistrement a débuté il y a trois semaines. Je n'avais plus le temps de te confier mes secrets. A l'heure qu'il est, je doute. Il s'est emparé de moi et me dévore jusqu'à la moelle. Mon âme est déchirée et me quitte peu à peu. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je touche fane aussitôt. Mon amour envers lui grandit de jour en jour tout comme la distance qui nous sépare. Il ne me regarde plus, il ne me parle plus, il ne me fait plus de réprimandes sur mes approches vocales. Cela devrait me réjouir mais pas du tout, j'adorais quand il me demandait de chanter plus haut, encore et toujours plus haut… cela avait le don de m'exaspérer mais maintenant ça me manque. Kazuno a tenté de me réconforter lorsqu'il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais… ça n'a rein changé. Le voir s'éloigner me fait trop de peine. Rien ni personne ne guérira cette éternelle blessure à part lui. Heureusement que tu absorbes mes sentiments mon carnet adoré, toi tu me comprend et me soulage sans rien dire. Tu te laisses remplir de sentiments, d'émotions, de ressentiments sans bouger. Je voudrais tellement être à ta place. Encore une fois, je dis n'importe quoi et je m'en rends compte trop tard… Je suis vraiment minable.

Demain, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui en tête à tête. Oui, tu as bien entendus mon petit journal !! Je vais passer une nuit exceptionnelle dans un restaurant de rêve dans Tokyo avec mon tant aimé Mana. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'écris cela. Si seulement il pouvait me dire à quel point il me désirait… C'est trop beau de rêver, peut-être qu'il m'a invité pour mieux me virer. Non, non, non !! Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça, je ne vais pas bousiller ma bonne humeur, elle se fait tellement rare ces temps ci. Je vais me faire tout beau, mettre de nouveau vêtement et sous-vêtements même si je sais qu'il ne se passera rien d'autres qu'un rencontre professionnelle. Voilà que je me mets à penser à des scènes obscènes, comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Voilà une bien question que va là et je suis le seul à connaître la réponse. Mais, elle est trop personnelle pour que je l'étale sur une de tes pages. Deux heure du matin,… le temps passe plus vite que je ne le pense, je vais me coucher et te laisser garder mon fort intérieur.

Je ne pouvais pas en espérer autant de cette soirée. Nous avons bu comme si nous étions des puits sans fond. Nous étions passablement éméchés lorsque je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que je n'imaginais pas terminer ma vie sans lui. Le saké lui a ouvert les portes… il m'a avoué qu'il n'était pas insensible à mon charme surtout quand je fait des yeux de petit ourson égaré, m'a-t-il dit. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et mes oreilles. Le monde, que dis-je, l'univers venait de m'accepter en temps qu'individus digne de ce nom. Nous étions, depuis le début, épris l'un de l'autre. Seulement nous attendions que l'autre fasse le premier pas. A la différence que Mana a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments. En même temps c'est normal, les journalistes l'ont tellement critiquer et juger lors de sa carrière dans Malice Mizer. Il ne pouvait que se refermé sur lui-même. Mais, je vais prendre les choses en main, je vais lui ouvrir les yeux et faire battre son fort intérieure au rythme de l'étoile que je compte faire naître de notre amour. Et nous nous rapprocherons, nous passerons le cap. Nous passerons les nuits ensemble et partagerons notre intimité. La soirée, resto, s'est terminer avec un langoureux baiser. Un frisson m'a parcourus de haut en bas et réveilla mon fort intérieur. J'ai crut que cela allait s'arrêter là mais je me mettais les doigts dans l'œil. Il m'a invité à prendre un dernier verre chez lui. Tu te rend compte, nous deux seul dans un immense appartement. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas du goût qu'avait le verre qu'il m'a offert. Lors de cette nuit, nous nous sommes dévoiler notre intimité l'un l'autre. Il m'a fait découvrir de nouveau horizon qu'il me tarde de les apercevoir de nouveau. Une explosion a eut lieu durant cette folle escapade nocturne. Nous avons remis les couverts sur les tables deux fois pendant cette nuit étoilée. Ça fait romantique dit comme cela, ça cache le côté bestiale qui nous avait envahit. Enfin bref, cette nuit restera graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. Mais ce qui me fit le plus chaud au cœur, c'est lorsqu'il à demander au chauffeur de sa limousine de me raccompagner jusque chez moi… Demain nous avons rendez-vous chez lui j'espère que je serai impeccable et que nous poursuivrons ce que nous avion commencer hier. J'ai déjà des idées qui me viennent… A l'heure qu'il est, je suis plein de projet et j'ai retrouvé ce sourire que j'avais lorsque j'étais enfant et que ma mère me disait qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Si ce que je ressens c'est le bonheur, alors c'est mieux que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Il me le demander. Il se tenait là devant moi, j'arrivais à sentir son parfum qui est unisexe, ni trop sucrer ni trop agressif. Timidement, il me pris la main à ce moment mon cœur se mit à battre comme jamais il l'avait fait. Il me la caressa, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… j'étais sur mon nuage. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche… et me demanda d'emménager chez lui. Aussitôt mes yeux perlèrent ma joie. Le nirvana m'avait embarqué dans son endroit magique, les étoiles brillaient et m'illuminaient de leur cosmos si puissant à nos yeux. J'avais le souffle couper mais je trouva vite l'énergie de lui répondre. J'ai bien sur accepté et je l'embrassai tendrement lui injectant mon souffle en signe de remerciement. A cet instant, la peine et le désespoir me quittèrent à tout jamais. Je pense d'ailleurs, que je ne les connaîtrai plus jamais… je baigne enfin dans cette eau si délicate à mon âme et qui me comble d'espoir. Voilà mon cher cahier, je pense que je vais arrêter de te livrer mes secrets parce que maintenant nous sommes trois à partager mes sentiments et il y en a un de trop. Ça y est voilà que s'achève mon histoire et comme promis je te livrerai à quelqu'un qui manque de courage…. A dieu.

Je ne pensais plus écrire dans ce carnet mais le destin nous a rattrapé à grand coup d'épée dans mon fort intérieur. Je n'oublierai jamais cet automne où le médecin nous annoncer que la fin était proche. La mort guettait Mana, elle attendait le jour et l'heure avant de s'emparer de son essence de vie et vider cette enveloppe charnelle. Il s'est envolé vers un monde meilleur lors de notre voyage en France. Nous avions décidé d'acheter une villa pour finir nos jours mais il me quitta trop rapidement. C'est une blessure qui me pourrit de l'intérieur. Je me sens seul, vide et désespérément triste. La vie nous a sourit pendant un cour instant avant de nous punir pour notre liaison. L'univers s'arrange toujours pour que les choses se passent comme elles l'ont été décidées avant que nous venions au monde. Notre amour immoral, lui à coûter la vie mais moi aussi je le paie la note. En effet, l'hiver dernier j'ai perdu connaissance dans la rue… J'ai été emmené aux urgences par un fan de Moi Dix Mois. Cela m'a chaud au cœur qu'il se souvienne de nous. Comme quoi, nous avons marqué les cœurs. Il me ressemblait bizarrement, sa couleur de cheveux, sa manière de parler et de bouger ; tout chez lui me rappelait mon enfance et il me rappelait ma jeunesse. A qu'est ce que j'étais bien…

Ils ont du faire un tas d'examen avant de déceler un cancer. Il n'était plus opérable et il écrasait mon cerveau ce qui explique mes pertes de conscience. Il ne me reste plus que quelque mois à vivre et je vais accomplir ce que j'avais promis à mes débuts…

Nous voilà au printemps, la saison de la renaissance. Je suis assis au pied d'un arbre pas trop loin de centre ville. Paris, ah Paris ville qui est devenue cher à mon cœur avec toute ses années passées en compagnie de mon amant. Je n'oublierai jamais les endroits que nous avons visités à deux mains dans la main sans nous soucier des regards odieux qui nous agressent à chaque souffle. Non je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je me mets à pleurer comme si il venait de me quitter mais cela fait un bout de temps déjà, j'espère que je ne vais pas tarder à le rejoindre même si je dois aller tenir compagnie à Satan. J'ai vu tellement de films, plus horrible les uns que les autres, que cela ne m'effraie plus. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est de le retrouver. Voilà, je vous lègue mon carnet… c'est à vous de le compléter à votre tour. Si vous lisez ces quelques lignes, c'est que vous aussi vous recherchez l'amour avec le grand A. ne vous décourager pas, regarder de l'avant ; battez vous, l'amour ne va pas vous tombez dessus comme le sait esprit la fait jadis sur les disciple. Avouez-lui vos sentiments, s'il vous envoie paître, c'est vous n'avez pas choisit la bonne personne et ne vous souciez pas de la moral et de ses principes. Ils ne sont là que pour vous réduire à de dociles agneaux. Prenez la vie comme elle vient et goûter à tous ses plaisir que Dieu nous à léguer, ils sont bien là pour que nous y touchions. Je laisse ce journal là sur ce banc de Paris pour que vous en tiriez des conclusions et vous aussi lorsque vous aurez trouvez votre moitié, en bon samaritain, abandonner ce calepin pour le faire tourner ainsi d'autre personne pourront en tirez profit. Le printemps m'emportera, je me sens déjà partir… A dieu… n'oubliez pas…

_Ce mémento m'a permis de vaincre ses barrières… les seuls mots que j'ajouterai ici, avant de le laisser à d'autres : Juka-Sama nous a quitté trop tôt mais il a retrouvé Mana et j'ensuis persuader, ils profite de leur complémentarité. Ils doivent s'éclater là haut, ils l'ont bien mérité, la vie ne leur a pas fait de cadeau… Seulement, l'amour n'est pas fait pour moi, c'est ce pourquoi je vous le laisse… Suivez à la lettre ce que cet homme dit et peut-être trouverez vous ce que vous rechercher._

MERCI à tous d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au bout. Vous savez maintenant ce que j'en pense, de l'Amour… J'ai deux autres fics, pour l'instant, j'ai bien l'intention de poursuivre mais dans des genres bien différent de maintenant.

_**Espoirs d'automne**_ : elle fait partie de genre ¨romance¨et dévoile la vrai nature de Mana et Juka (en cours).

_**Les mésaventures de Gackt :**_ histoire humoristique, attention aux neurones et je met en garde les fervents défenseurs de Gackt (terminé).


End file.
